Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus which is easy to manufacture and has excellent light-emitting stability, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
In an organic light-emitting display apparatus, each pixel includes an organic light-emitting device. The organic light-emitting device includes a pixel electrode, an opposite electrode facing the pixel electrode, and an intermediate layer interposed between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode and including an emission layer. According to the above structure, the pixel electrode is in the form of an island patterned for each pixel, and the opposite electrode may be in a form that is integrated with respect to a plurality of pixels.
However, such an integrated form of the opposite electrode may cause an IR drop in the opposite electrode with respect to the pixels. Accordingly, unintended deviations in brightness may be generated in the pixels.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.